warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Shadowmaru/Tournaments
Had some free time today so I checked in on the wiki and pulled out my old decks on Tyrant. Low and behold I noticed a tournament tab and fell in love all over again. Being new to it I didn't wait or read up on anything I just joined a 24 hr sealed blight tournament. Here is what I drafted: Unused: Fulfilling Myst, Tartarus Pits, Crippler, Cultivator, Destructive Portal, Injection, Destruction, Guerilla, Drill Mech, Cluster Ballista, Avenger, Lord Alexander. I would swap Raging_Prowler for Cultivator or Crippler depending on who my opponents were (so far 6 hours into the 24). I didn't have enough rally or heals to make use of my Imperials so I just ignored them. (Too many Barracus in the top 5) Top 3 opponents just decimate me, I'm happily sitting at #5. First and second place keep switching between the two same people (one with 2x Mortar Bunker, the other with a quick ready/Bio Drone deck.) Third place has an Anti-Bloodthirsty deck with Absolver/Barracus. Opponents #4 and #6 are hella fun to play against. Currently taking a break to mess around here on the wiki. (The names on the photo don't exactly match up with my rankings above I just took the photo and I haven't played for an hour and a half. So the rankings have moved a bit, luckily I stayed were I was.) Now I understand that when I go to sleep, and then school, my rating is going to plummet. I won't even be here to do the last leg of the race. Hopefully tonight I can get myself high enough that I can stay in the top 25% to get a rare card. In the future I think I will stick with 2hr tournaments. =Addedum= The 2hr finally cycled into a 5k tourney instead of a 10 warbond one. I pulled complete crap. Hero=Bianca Standard rares= Mothership/Stormrunner Enclave=Smog Tank/Tremor Wurm. No really notable uncommons and none of my commons had synergy with my other pulls (Fear didn't work well without proper rally) So I'll toss it up to bad RNG and play some more tomorrow. I dropped from 5th to 6th in my 5 warbond tourney but we now have 100+ so I might still be in for a rare. Addedum Pt. Duex Joined an enclave tourney and broke even at the end. Joined a 5 warbond 2h tourney placed 4th (out of 17) Made 2 warbonds, I guess small turn outs aren't that great. I kinda cheesed it, when I got a decent rating I just stopped competing. (Top 2 decks were killer, and the swing was like 13 if you fought a lowbie and lost.) The "Strategy" kinda worked. I'm still collecting rares so I'm not going for first yet. Just kind of enjoying myself. I like the 100+ tourneys better. The Gold tourneys are great in the fact you play against a ton of people, but they are also kinda meh, because who is really hurting for gold? I'll still compete in them until I get a decent amount of the rares I want, but after I'd only do it for fun. I don't exactly need $$. Maybe they will cycle out the promos each month? I am also slightly worried that people might get everything they need and the game will get stale (Anyone remember Warstorm?). I'm sure they are on top of it. (I'll stop now I'm rambling.) I would like to see a third bracket that required participation. Double elimination (tiered) and a round robin style that capped at like 20 participants. Category:Blog posts